


Puppy Love

by happilyeveramber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can't even win against a dog, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Househusband Derek, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s definitely some irony in it, but Derek is not a dog person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be longer- and posted like three weeks ago-, but i was just lacking inspiration. i might continue it later bc i'm a sucker for domestic derek. also i'm still incapable of writing anything that isn't tooth rotting fluff

“Stiles,” Derek says, trying to cover his fondness with annoyance. “We are _not_ getting a dog.”

“Oh, but _Derrrrekk_ ,” Stiles cries, jutting out his bottom lip. “Look at this wittle face.” He holds up the ball of fluff on his lap, waving it in Derek’s personal space.

Derek stays adamant.

“Look at _this_ wittle face,” Stiles continues, pointing to his own pitiful pout. “I know you can’t resist this one.”

“Stiles,” Derek groans, resisting the urge to kiss Stiles’ dumb face. That would only encourage him and his new partner in crime. “You work eight hours, five days a week. You have no time for a dog.”

“See, that’s where you come in, my wonderful househusband. All you have to do is make sure he has water and take him for walks every now and then- just keep him some company. It won’t interrupt your daily brooding, I promise. In fact, you two can pine for me together!”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I don’t know where you got this idea that I just lay in bed all day, thinking about you and sniffing your pillow. Who do you think does the chores around the house?”

Stiles beams at him, placing the puppy beside him and bouncing to his feet. He pecks Derek on the nose, leaning back to grin at him. “You are _so_ cute.”

Derek huffs, but he can feel his ears turning pink. “Stiles, this is illogical. We aren’t getting a puppy.”

Stiles sighs, taking both of Derek’s hands in his own and leaning in closer. “How are we ever going to even think about having a kid if we don’t know how we do taking care of another living creature? This could be a test run.” He leans in and kisses Derek again, nuzzling his jawline. “Come on, Der. Please?” He turns his wide eyes up, biting his lip. Derek wishes he had met Mrs. Stilinski before she died, because he would really like to have a wordy conversation with her about the unfair genetics she helped pass down.

Derek curses.

 

::

 

They end up getting the dog. Derek never really doubted they would. She’s a Pomeranian Husky- a compromise- and she loves Stiles more than anything in the world.

She also hates Derek with the most intense passion Derek has ever seen in such a fluffy creature.

It’s the first Friday of the month, meaning Stiles is out with Danny and Lydia (Allison used to be included, but with her own pup on the way, she decided she probably shouldn’t be drinking vodka for a little while. Stiles had just grinned at Derek when he had asked if _that’s_ all that they do for the entire night.) Usually Derek takes advantage of this time to catch up on some reading or actually watch what _he_ wants to for once, but apparently this stupid dog has other plans.

“Loup,” Derek says warningly, staring at the dog, who is- very smugly- spread out across his bed. Derek is balancing a bowl of ice-cream in one hand and three remotes (their sound system is very complicated, thanks to Scott) in the other.

Loup huffs, stretching her furry back out, somehow taking up even more space. “Loup,” Derek repeats, stepping closer. “Down.”

Loup eyes him indifferently.

“Down! Get down. _My_ bed.” Derek lets his eyes flash blue quickly, just to show the dog that while he may be a beta, he is the alpha of this house, godammit.

She yawns.

Derek looks between her and his ice-cream, deciding that he does _not_ want to deal with this right now. “Fine. Just move over.” The dog continues to stare at him coldly, actually having the nerve to settle in more.

“ _Loup_. This is a _compromise_. You are lucky that I am giving you this much. Just move over.” The dog does not such thing.

“This is insane,” Derek mutters to himself, setting his stuff down and slowly stalking over to the dog. “I am not sleeping on the couch because of a _mutt_. Just move over!” He pushes the dog off the bed, only feeling bad for a fraction of a second at the little whimper she lets out. He quickly settles in, staking his territory.

He gets five minutes into his movie before he feels paws climbing up his leg. He looks down to see Loup staring at him as she kneads into his leg. “Whatever,” he mumbles. “ _I_ can share, unlike some greedy animals I know.” He hears her huff again and grins to himself.

He’s finishing up his ice-cream when she decides his leg isn’t good enough and sits on his chest. “Loup,” he sighs. “I can’t see.” She blows hot air in his face. He gathers his patience and reminds himself that she is a dog and he is (mostly) a person. He is better than this.

Forty minutes later, he’s on the couch with a book. The stupid dog had sat on his face and refused to move until he admitted defeat. This was not a good night.

He hears the door slam and sighs. In exactly twenty seconds, he sees Stiles’ face pop up over the side of the couch. “Der!” He cries, half-somersaulting, half-falling over the side.

“Hey, babe,” Derek says, because it’s probably nice to begin with pleasantries before you get into how you’re planning the death of someone’s dog.

“What are you doin’ on the couch?” Stiles slurs, tucking his head into the older man’s neck. “I’m t’red. Let’s go to bed.”

Derek lets out a bitter laugh. “If you can get on it, sure thing, sweetie.” He rolls his eyes at the affronted look on Stiles’ face as he pushes himself up and stumbles towards the bedroom. Derek waits for the sure sounds of bloodthirsty war that is to come, but is surprised when all he hears is Stiles calling out for him to come to bed.

He walks in and sees Stiles lying spread-eagle across the bed with Loup tucked into herself on the ground. As he passes by, gaping, she looks up with a smug look.

There’s definitely some irony in it, but Derek is _not_ a dog person.

**Author's Note:**

> [click here pls i have no friends](http://bisexualkitsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
